Vampire Academy
by SofFernandezz
Summary: Being forced to live a life where you have to kill to survive isn't always ideal. In this academy, Spencer Hastings meets her match—the handsome vampire, Toby Cavanaugh. And she needs his help to break away from this awful life. (Mature and explicit sex scenes)


**Vampire Academy**

_A Supernatural PLL story_

Chapter 1

Fumbling into the classroom, Spencer Hastings sits down in an empty desk. The teacher, dressed in black clothing, approaches the board. His smile is almost wicked. He chuckles a little, writing something on the black board. It's their first day of university. She swallows hard. This is the day she's been waiting for her whole life.

"I am Professor Fitz," he says, setting the chalk down gently. "I will be your instructor, here at Vampire Academy." He grabs papers from his desk, and passes them out to each student. Spencer turns back to see her only friend at university so far... Aria Montgomery. They went to high school together. Aria is staring up at their professor, almost as if she's struck by him.

She sighs. She knows this is going to be a hard year for her. As the bell rings, Professor Fitz excuses them. Before Spencer can leave the classroom, he grabs her arm. He shuts the door and gives her a stern look. She wonders what she has done wrong! She already made her professor hate her? It's not the university experience she has been dreaming of.

"Spencer Hastings, is it?" he asks, and she nods her head. "You're scrawny, bony, and thin. What is this? Do you not feed yourself? Starvation is not a good thing. It's disrespect for our kind, and it also shows cowardice."

She chokes on her words, "I—I don't eat much, I mean—"

"Have you ever fed, just for the sake of feeding?" Professor Fitz asks, crossing his arms. He allows his fangs to come out. They rapidly reveal themselves, looking like daggers in his mouth. "These are used for feeding and turning. Have you ever fed? Have you ever killed?"

"Of course!" she lies.

"Miss Hastings, don't lie to me," Professor Fitz says, glaring at her. "Your sister went to this school. She succeeded. She excelled! She was strong, and fed. What vampire doesn't feed for fun? It's not all about turning."

"But... but if I don't turn them, I'm just killing them," Spencer whispers. "If I turn them, at least they will have a life after. An immortal life."

"Most people haven't even learned how to turn yet, so they feed. It's the proper way to be raised. How did you learn how to turn someone already?"

"I didn't want to kill them... so... so I had to turn them, it was when I was first turned from a fledgling, and I... I wanted to give them hope for an immortal life," Spencer explains.

...

"Rumor has it that you have never fed before."

Spencer looks up, trembling. Rumor? She's already become a rumor. First, Professor Fitz mocks her and compares her to her sister Melissa, and now there are people who are making fun of her not feeding yet. But, it's not the first time she's heard it today. Ever since Professor Fitz let the word loose, people have been coming up to her and poking fun at her.

"Does everyone have to be a critic?"

He looks at her sympathetically.

"I'm not here to criticize you," he says, sitting down next to her on the stairs of the school. "I just wanted to know if it really is true. People have been talking all day. They can be so mean, don't let it get to you. Besides, I didn't come here to mock you, I thought I could help you. I know what it's like to be outcasted. University is my escape. New people, new starts."

She smiles slightly. He doesn't seem too bad. And he's quite adorable, too. He has impeccable muscles, which she can see, since he's wearing a wife beater, as well as his attractive blue eyes, and laid back sandy colored hair.

"I can't imagine you being an outcast."

"I've changed since grade school," he says. "I want to help you get over your fear... your fear of feeding. I can show you how it's done. You're Spencer Hastings?"

She nods her head. "I thought the rumor would have cleared that up."

"Yeah, but I wanted to make sure. Besides, your name is adorable, and I love to say it," he says, grinning at her. "I'm Toby Cavanaugh. And, you're going to be helped. Let's go." He grabs her hand and helps her up. Boy, he sure is eager. He drags her outside of the university. She can see people—mortals, to be exact—walking across the streets.

"Pick one. Any one."

"I don't want to do this. I can't do this."

"You can. Don't be afraid," he says. "I've got this. Come with me."

He takes her into an alleyway. A snotty young man is standing in the alley way. He's from a prep school. He's smoking a cigarette, texting away on his phone. Toby mouths some words to her, and they sneak behind the prep school boy. He mouths to Spencer to unleash her fangs, and she does so, but she's afraid.

"Sink your teeth right into the bastard," he says, quiet enough so the boy won't hear, but loud enough so she can hear.

She hates to do it, but she sinks her fangs into the neck of the prep school boy. He screams, dropping his phone and his cigarette. She's starving, though. She hasn't drank blood from turning someone in a while. She feels the need to utter the words to turn him, but Toby shakes his head.

"I know it's scary, but you need to put your fears behind you!" Toby cries. "Just... just keep sucking his blood, okay? You can do it. Don't say the words." It's an instinct. She's going to say those words. "Spencer, don't do it!"

So, she doesn't do it. She has to bite her own tongue while sucking his blood to stop herself. He's almost empty. He's dead, but his blood isn't drained.

"Thank you," she says, wiping the blood off of her mouth. "For... for helping me get over my fear... of feeding. I can't believe I—"

"It's okay, Spencer. You're a vampire. That's what you're meant to do. You don't have a choice," Toby says, hugging her tight. "It's your only way of surviving. It's either your life or theirs."

"But I could have just uttered the words! I could have just let him live!" Spencer cries, sobbing into his shirt. He rubs her back, allowing her to nuzzle herself against his chest.

"It's going to be fine, Spencer. It's going to be fine."

And she knows they're practically strangers, but he helped her get over her fear. She feels so close to him. She hugs him back, and they just stand there for a while. Whoever this Toby Cavanaugh guy is... she likes him already.


End file.
